bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarossa
South of Belle'Ayn, in the waters of the Laytonic Ocean is an enourmous structure; once a old harbor, it has now been converted and renewed into a ocean borne city. A city as colorful as its population, it is a popular spot for tourism, as well as a source of many unique people. The City The city is divided into 4 parts, all depending on someone's social class or their species. Undertow: The undertow is the residence of fishermen, the poor class, the adventurous type who chooses to live there, as well as a good number of fishmen, merpeople, and shamans. Taking place around the west and north side of the dock on floating platforms, it takes a lot of will to be able to live here; the sway of the tide keeps many people up and the fear of being carried away hangs over tourist's heads. Outer Rim: The market section of the city. Stores that sell everything from fish, to novelties for tourists, all the way to weapons; this place has it all. Inner Rim: The living district for the majority of Barbarossa's civilians. The layout and buildings of the area resemble those you'd see in Ye Olde England or something outside of a pirate movie. Center: The rich district where the rulers of Barbarossa live. Living in stark white mansions, the residents here are in charge of the changes in Barbarossa, gaining the majority of the political vote despite having the smallest populance. The Residents The citizens of Barbarossa all live in different blocks that divide them up, depending on what they are born into and what their culture is; due to different cultures and tensions between the groups. These 4 groups are as follows The Bartans: Despite pirates no longer existing in Barbarossa, pirates being defined as people who commit piracy, this group fits the description in all ways except the stealing and pillaging part. Reckless, hotblooded, and love the spirit of adventure just as much as they love good booze, they are the most common group of the country. They are especially skilled in close combat and, while they are unable to use magic like the Shamans, many are known to wield Voodoo-cursed weapons, melee being their favorite. They have close bonds with the Shamans but tensions with the Peacemains. The Peacemains: The higher class. Similar in skill to the Bartans, except they are far cleaner than the Peacemains, more refined in culture. The majority of the Barbarossan military are made up of them, being skilled in both firearms, far better than most Bartans, and melee, however a Bartan trumps them in melee combat. The government favors them so they have the strongest political power of any of the four groups. They don't use Voodoo-cursed weapons as often as Bartans, but a Peacemain using one is not uncommon, many of the higher ups use them. They have good bonds with Fishmen but tensions with the Bartans.. The Shamans: The Shamans are those who can use the aptly named Shaman magic. Their magic, requiring a catalyst that typically takes the form of a staff or charm, can do anything from bringing a statue to life, to creating a torrent of water, or even turn a sword into a Voodoo Cursed weapon. More details on Shaman magic and Voodoo-cursed weapons below. Because their culture, which involves the worship of a ancient sea god and wearing animal bones from jewelry, is seen as Taboo by the Peacemains, they have little political power; but due to their abilities and that they are the source of Voodoo-cursed weapons, they are treated with little racial prejustice. They have good bonds with the Bartans and Fishmen, but tensions wtih the Peacemains. Fishmen: Lastly, there are the Fishmen. The inhuman species of Barbarossa, they are branded as children of the Sea God by the Shamans, badasses by the Bartans, and interesting freaks by the Peacemains. A fishman can be just about any species of aquatic that lives in the ocean. From sharks, to electric eels, to crabs, to angler fish, the Fishmen are the most diverse group out of all the four classes. A fishman will have the abilities of their species, a Great White Shark Fishman will have great strength and sense of smell, a Electric Eel Fishman will be able to generate electricity, and a Crab Fishman will have a strong armor covering their body and the ability to regenerate limbs. Due to be seen more of a gimmick and a novelty by the Barbarossan Government, they have little political power. They have good bonds with the Bartans, indifferent with the Shamans, and no tension with the Peacemains despite what they think of them. Shaman Magic & Voodoo-Cursed Weapons Shaman Magic is divided into two types, depending on the type of catalyst used, staves or charms. Staves specializes in what is referred to as Nature Magic a more offensive style of magic; the manipulation of the elements of nature, summoning minions, and the absence of life, also known as Black Magic. Charms specialize in what is called Life Magic, which is more passive; the manipulation of animals, bringing life to nonliving things, alteration of their own body, andr life itself, also known as healing magic. Voodoo-Cursed Weapons: Voodoo-Cursed Weapons are weapons inbuned with Shaman Magic. Not actually cursed in the typical meaning of the word, they are a useful tool to have for any warrior of the oceanborne city. A sword could gain the ability to fire waves of Dark Magic or a Pistol will gain the ability to fire powerful gusts of wind. Weapons can even gain organic features or abilities akin to transformation; a sword could transform into a whip or vice versa. Because Shaman's don't accept money, they accept diffent forms of pay; trade or do a favor for the one who is to create it. The more powerful the wielder wants it, the harder the task or the value of the item given. Value is defined as how much the person who owns it values it; if the person doesn't value their money, the value is lower, but if they value even as useless as a teddy bear the value of said teddy bear will be higher.